Une année trépidante à Poudlard encore une!
by les secoues du bulbe
Summary: les 2 auteurs les plus déjantées de la planète, j'ai nommé les demibest, débarquent sur ff.net, ouvrez gd vos mirettes, les délires à la prose vont conter fleurette!
1. carapatage accéléré d'un Harry complexé

UNE ANNEE TREPIDANTE A POUDLARD (ENCORE UNE !!!)  
  
Un p'tit mot des 2 auteurs avant de commencer :  
  
(Lou :) Fic résultant d'un coécritage intensif et festif entre Lou & la prêtresse schtroumphique (alias « les secouées du bulbe ») ,2 writeuses dans la fleur de l'âge *g* (mais surtout secouées du bulbe, fêlées du cabochon, qu'on pété un câble, enfin bref, pas nettes dans leur tête !)  
  
(Prêtresse schroumphique : )Bon, premier chapitre d'une fic qui en comptera bien d'autres, si elle plaît (et si elle plaît pas aussi d'ailleurs et non mais.). Les tragiques événements qui vont suivre sont nés de la fructueuse collaboration de nos deux cerveaux aliénés, collaboration se basant sur l'admiration réciproque que nous portons à la fic de l'autre (pour Lou, c'est un jour pas comme les autres, trop fort, et pour Prêtresse schtroumphique, c'est quand les grands sorciers se rencontrent.).  
  
Disclaimer : les persos sont pas à nous, pour notre plus grand malheur. Par contre, toutes les déjanteries ici narrées sont notre propriété propre. NA !! (Quelle immense consolation). Juste une petite note : ce premier chapitre a été en majorité rédigé par Lou, avec juste quelques annotations de Maud. Bref, pour nous encourager dans nos délire, non pas une adresse, mais bien euh. une ! : thedemi_best@hotmail.com ou bien pitit bouton en bas avec marqué dessus « go » ! Sur ce, on vous laisse quand même lire la fic. « C'est que du bonheur » *g*  
  
Chapitre 1 (ou comment Harry échappe encore une fois aux Dursley)  
  
Vernon était debout, au centre de la pièce, égal à lui-même, c'est- à-dire gros et moustachu. Il tenait une canette de bière dans une main, la télécommande dans l'autre et beuglait contre la télé - ou plus exactement contre l'arbitre du match Manchester United VS Arsenal. Fervent supporter de Manchester, hooligan même dans ses jeunes années, Dursley père s'offusquait grandement de la tournure que prenaient les événements : Beckham avait été fauché « comme un lapin en plein vol », s'était crashé comme une pauvre merde et gisait à terre alors que ce « nfkjhm-censuré- gdnm» d'arbitre hésitait encore à siffler quoi que ce soit. L'état de Vernon empirait à vu d'?il : il suait comme un boeuf et son visage prenait une progressivement une délicate teinte violacée à mesure que sa colère montait. De loin on aurait même pu le prendre pour un aliéné échappé d'un asile (de près aussi d'ailleurs). Quand enfin l'arbitre siffla un penalty en faveur de son équipe fétiche, Vernon, satisfait, se rassit, à bout de souffle. Epuisé par tant d'efforts, il reprit une gorgée de bière et émit un rot monumental, cataclysmique même, pour souligner son contentement : l'onde de choc se propagea à travers toute la maison, lézardant les murs et effritant le plafond.  
  
Harry qui lisait tranquillement à l'étage sentit même son lit trembler...Il soupira et pensa : mon dieu ! Mais quel beauf ! Qu'ais-je fais pour mériter ça ? S'ensuivit toute une série d'interrogations métaphysiques du même style dont nous vous passerons les détails (comme on est gentilles !!). Harry repris le cours de ses pensées : Par quel miracle allait-il bien pouvoir survivre ne serait-ce encore qu'une journée avec eux? Courage ! s'exhorta le jeune (« jeune tu es rebelle ! » cf. pub hilarante pour la poste). Demain serait un autre jour ! (Houlà, puissante réflexion philosophique !!).  
  
Tandis qu'il laissait ses pensées vagabonder, pensées dont nous vous proposons un échantillon gratos : Voldemort me retrouvera-t-il un jour ? Est-ce que Cho voudra un jour de moi ? Suis-je bien coiffé ? Etc. Harry entendit Hedwige donner quelques coups de bec à la vitre. Il s'empressa d'aller ouvrir la fenêtre. La chouette, morte de fatigue (elle faisait des allers- retours entre Harry et ses amis depuis le début des vacances) s'écroula au sol dans un bruit mat (dans le pur style « schtonk »). N'écoutant que son courage gryffondoresque le jeune Potter (15 ans demain tout de même !) s'empressa de sauver la lettre (valeureusement apportée par la bête volante identifiée) de l'amas de chair et de plume gisant à terre. Satisfait (elle n'était presque pas froissée !- la lettre pas Hedwige, suivez nomdedjuu !-) le beau ( ?) jeune homme entreprit de lire la prose magnifique de l'expéditeur mystérieux (mais plus pour longtemps, vu que le con a signé) : Harry,  
  
Tu vas être content ! Après une bonne semaine de parlementations, mon père a enfin obtenu de Dumbledore que tu viennes passer le reste des vacances à la maison, ça à été dur, mais il a réussi !(à c?ur vaillant, rien d'impossible comme dirait l'autre). Donc, si t'es d'accord- je pense que oui vu ce que t'écrivais dans ta dernière lettre - on viendra te chercher demain vers 10h quoique tes moldus en disent. A demain !  
  
Ron  
  
Harry en aurait presque embrassé sa chouette tellement il était content, il allait partir ! Demain ! Il s'endormit donc heureux en pensant à la journée qui l'attendait (enfin pas avant d'avoir fait le ménage, la vaisselle, le repas, la lessive, les courses, etc, la liste étant interminable.... Harry avait en effet négocié le droit de recevoir des hiboux de ses amis en contrepartie de « légers » petits services rendus aux Dursley). Sa nuit fut peuplée de rêves tous plus étranges les uns que les autres, puisque, notre preux Harry, en bon héros tragique qu'il était, ne perdait jamais une occasion de ressasser les horribles événements qui avaient aboutit à la renaissance de Voldemort. C'est pourquoi, associés à la volonté de tout oublier, ses rêves n'en étaient que plus... psychédéliques. Cette nuit encore, les situations cocasses s'enchaînaient : Voldemort, Cédric et le rat côtoyaient gaiement Pikachu, plus électrique que jamais, les schtroumpHs et maître Yoda, toujours au mieux de sa forme, dans une joyeuse farandole. A présent tous entamaient une partie de « salade » et au cri suraigu que lançait Voldemort, tous s'entretuèrent dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Mais Harry ne vit pas cette dernière partie puisque, comme chaque jour (ou plutôt nuit) une lumière verte aveuglante la censura, et comme chaque jour, il se réveilla en sueur.  
  
Il était 5h du matin. Pas la peine de se rendormir, pensa-t-il, vu qu'il prenait son « service » à 6h30 tapantes (même si c'était dimanche). Il prépara donc fébrilement ses affaires, mit Hedwige, qui était toujours par terre, dans sa cage, et descendit préparer le petit déjeuner. Absorbé par ses pensées, il fit ENCORE cramer le bacon, (et ne parlons pas des oeufs sur le plat, totally carbonised), mais de toute façon, les Dursley pouvaient bien lui dire ce qu'ils voulaient, il serait loin dans... 3h, 10min et 36s.  
  
10min plus tard, le premier Dursley, Pétunia, émergea enfin, et comme d' habitude Harry se fit réprimander vertement et encore comme d'habitude il fut renvoyé direct dans sa chambre pendant que Pétunia repréparait le petit déjeuner pour son mari et son « dudlichounet d'amour ». Elle n'avait toujours pas compris qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'Harry prépare le breakfast... Mais si ils voulaient retrouver la maison en cendres, c'était leur choix après tout. Il était 7h20 quand Vernon entra dans la chambre d'Harry (doux euphémisme étant donné qu'il défonça presque la porte). Il rugit :  
  
-Mais quel empoté ! Même pas fichu de préparer correctement le petit dej' ! Allez debout, lève-toi ! Va tailler la haie ! Magne-toi un peu, après tout ce qu'on a fait pour toi, tu pourrais être un peu plus reconnaissant ! (Non mais quel langage, Verny ! Les auteurs tiennent à soulignent que les propos rapportés ici on été légèrement modifiés pour ne pas froisser vos oreilles, très chers lecteurs).  
  
Dursley père prit donc Harry par la peau du coup (curieuse expression, vu que y pas des tonnes de peau à cet endroit, mais passons) et le balança dans les escaliers avec un bon coup de pied au c... Heureusement, il n'y eu plus de peur que de mal étant donné que le brave garçon s'en tira juste avec 2 ou 3 bleus (et une côte fêlée, un orteil cassé, le poignet gauche foulé, la rate explosée et une commotion cérébrale, enfin bref, que des broutilles...).  
  
Le pôôôôôôvre Harry du donc tailler la haie (il l'avait déjà fait la veille), et pour se venger, il shoota dans 1 ou 2 nains de jardins qui passaient dans le coin, tout droit sortis de Blanche-neige et venus en ce lieu paisible pour une courte villégiature. A 10h tapantes, un grand BOUM retentit à l'intérieur de la bicoque... Intrigué, Harry se précipita dans la maison, mais cela lui prit un peu plus de temps qu'à vous et nous, étant donné qu'il s'étala sur le perron n'ayant pas vu les marches dans sa précipitation. Il cassa ses lunettes qui étaient miraculeusement sorties indemnes de l'épisode de l'escalier, et entra à tâtons dans la baraque, à l'intérieur de laquelle régnait un indescriptible chaos.  
  
Les Weasley (Arthur et Ron) venaient d'arriver par le truchement de la poudre de cheminette et en conséquence, une épaisse pellicule de suie recouvrait à présent tout le living-room. Vernon, comme à son habitude, poussa une beuglante (Harry avait « oublié » de prévenir les Dursley de l'arrivée des Weasley - enfin, ne soyons pas mauvaise langue, il avait peut être REELEMENT oublié, ce brave gars étant, nous le précisons, un peu tête en l'air), mais il fut bien vite calmé par Weasley père. Après un réparage express de lunettes et un recupérage de bagages, Harry fut fin prêt à partir. Arthur rendit à la pièce son éclat d'antan d'un bref mouvement de baguette magique avant de s'engouffrer à son tour dans l'âtre pas rougeoyant en criant « le terrier », laissant des Dursley bouche bée et grands yeux ronds (vous voyez la gueule d'un poisson mort ? Eh ben c'est à peu près ça) éberlués devant leur cheminée. Harry ne prit même pas la peine de saluer Vernon, Pétunia et « Dudlichounet ». (un léger oubli sûrement, quand on vous dit qu'il est tête en l'air.)  
  
*Fin du chapitre 1*  
  
NdA : Aucun personnage ou animal n'a subit de dégâts irréversibles pendant l'écritage. C'était des doublures vous inquiétez pas. Avant de vous quitter, chers chers lecteurs, un petit rappel : tous vos feeds, reviews et autres sont les bienvenus (soit pour nous encourager dans notre délire, soit pour nous faire interner en urgence, c'est au choix !) à l'adresse suivante : thedemi_best@hotmail.com  
  
Vous pouvez aussi nous écrire si vous voulez être de la partie et écrire vous aussi un chapitre (si, si, c'est possible, c'est possible) Vala. A+ pour de nouvelles aventures de nos héros déjantés 


	2. un anniversaire olé au lait!

UNE ANNEE TREPIDANTE A POUDLARD (ENCORE UNE !!!)  
  
C'est encore nous , Pour votre plus grand plaisir chers lecteurs ! Sans plus tarder, nous vous présentons la suite de notre oeuvre magistrale, à une seule condition, c qu'on recoive plein de feeds à l'adresse suivante : thedemi_best@hotmail.com  
  
Je (prêtresse schtroumphique) voudrais juste signaler un truc : je suis tout à fait d'accord avec le cri de guerre du moment sur le forum, je sais po qui l'a inventé, mais je copie : faites l'amour (avec legolas), pas la guerre  
  
Chapitre 2 : un anniversaire olé-au lait  
  
Après un douloureux voyage par la voie des cheminées connectées, voyage au cours duquel notre héros ressentit à peu de choses près ce que ressent un hamster qui tombe malencontreusement dans une cuvette de WC remplie de Canard WC (pour la couleur verte) alors qu'une tierce personne tire la chasse d'eau, après ce voyage donc, Harry manqua de se crasher en sortant de la cheminée, mais sauvé par son merveilleux sens de l'équilibre, il atterrit droit dans les bras de Ginny, qui stationnait, on ne sait pourquoi devant l'âtre rougeoyant. (Ouf, ça c'est de la phrase). La jeune rouquine rougit (ce qui jurait atrocement avec sa couleur de cheveux), et bafouilla quelques mots inaudibles en postillonnant à qui mieux mieux pour exprimer sa gêne, tandis que le survivant se dégageait tant bien que mal de cette étreinte farouche.  
  
Une fois qu'il eut repris ses esprits et qu'il eut salué toutes les personnes présentes, Harry suivit Ron dans le jardin pour l'aider à dégnomiser les lieux. Mais la tâche allait se révéler plus ardue que prévue. En effet, les gnomes avaient, semble-t-il, muté durant l'année scolaire, et le jardin des Weasley se retrouvait maintenant envahi d'une multitude de bestioles, avec toutes l'air plus con les unes que les autres.  
  
C'était des Pokémons. Harry empoigna donc la Pokéball que lui tendait son meilleur ami et, mû par une force incontrôlable (la bête se réveille), se lança dans une magnifique improvisation du Pokérap, ce qui eut pour effet d'attirer à lui les Carapuces, Dracofeux, Grosnounours et Tadmorvs en tous genres. Après une heure de lutte acharnée, et grâce aux efforts conjugués d'Hermione, Ron, Harry, Charlie, Fred et Georges, la pelouse du terrier était redevenue vierge et immaculée comme au premier jour (l'a-t-elle vraiment été un jour ? on se le demande...). Malheureusement, au dernier moment, Jesse et James,(« Jessy James est un bandit, du Kansas au Missouri...lalalala » désolé, à chaque fois que j'entends ce nom, ce bête tic me reprend, mais passons) les infâmes de la team rocket, se matérialisèrent dans le jardin: -Nous sommes de retour Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour. -Ah non, stop ça suffit, s'emporta la douce et tendre (mouai, çà dépend des fois...) Ginny, ils font chier ceux-là, dit-elle en les désintégrant d'un coup de sabre laser dans la gueule. (qu'est-ce que jvous avait dit ?) Ignorant totalement les regards éberlués de Harry, Ron, et les autres, et ignorant encore plus le regard enamouré que lui lançait un Tadmorv, elle remonta l'air digne dans sa chambre, suivie par le vilain-pas-beau qui avait décidé de ne plus quitter sa sauveuse d'une semelle (malheureux concours de circonstances vu qu'à la base, elle était là pour l'exterminer... ne dit-on pas :« tuez-les tous » ?).  
  
Le dîner du soir fut gai et animé, puisqu' Harry fêtait son quinzième anniversaire ce jour là. Il fut à peine troublé par la présence du Tadmorv qui ne quittait toujours pas Ginny d'un pouce, malgré les efforts désespérés de celle-ci pour s'en débarrasser. (elle avait essayé tous les sorts possibles et inimaginables sur « la chose » et envisageait sérieusement la solution finale autrement connue sous le nom d' « avada kedavra ») Quand vint l'ouverture des paquets, Harry fronça quelque peu les sourcils à la vue de quelques uns de ces cadeaux (ptain, on lui offre des cadeaux et il fait le difficile !), comme par exemple un batteur à oeufs (euh, on voit pourquoi...), offert par Mr. Weasley : -Tu dois connaître ça Harry, dit-il, le vendeur m'a assuré que c'était un objet typiquement moldu qui servait à mélanger, alors je me suis dit que tu pourrais t'en servir pour touiller tes potions. Il est très performant parce qu'il a trois vitesses réglables et que les bazars sont en inox renforcé, fit-il d'un ton docte. -Euh., répondit Harry, merci. Le brave garçon resta quelques instants à réfléchir, imaginant la tête que ferait Rogue si il utilisait un batteur à ?ufs, même à trois vitesses, durant les cours de potion... Une vision fugace du professeur de Potions au bord de la suffocation lui vint à l'esprit et lui fit se promettre de l'utiliser un jour, en plein cours. Heureusement, les cadeaux qui suivirent furent beaucoup plus réjouissants, du moins dans l'optique de Harry. En effet, Charlie lui offrit un tube de larmes de dragon en crème. D'après lui, en appliquant de cette crème sur un objet, celui-ci projetait des flammes qui le propulsaient à une vitesse phénoménale (dans le pur style réacteur d' Ariane 5). Harry ne voyait pas exactement en quoi cela allait lui servir (pas très perspicace... ), mais au vu de la tête que faisait Ron, ce dernier avait une idée à ce sujet.(heureusement qu'il est là pour relever le niveau... il est pas comme certains, très long à la détente... euh, attendez, c'est de Ron qu'on parle là ? ? ?) Enfin (le meilleur pour la fin !), Ron et Hermione s'était apparemment cotisés pour lui offrir un plus gros cadeau. Les deux amis apparurent portant un énorme paquet, de la taille approximative d'une machine à laver. (Mais que cela peut-il bien être ? mystère et boule de gnome...) -On a été obligé de faire un sort pour le rendre plus léger, lui expliqua Ron en souriant. -Euh, Ron, c'est moi qui l'ai fait ce sort, lui rappela Hermione, toujours aussi modeste.  
  
Harry considéra d'un oeil suspicieux le gigantesque cadeau, se demandant bien ce qui l'attendait. Ils déposèrent le paquet sur l'herbe et Harry tira prudemment sur le ruban rose fuchsia qui maintenait le papier cadeau couleur bleu des mers du sud. Dès que le n?ud fut défait, apparut un gigantesque gâteau, dégoulinant de crème chantilly et de coulis de framboise. (Tadaaaaaam ! ! !) Harry regarda ses amis, intrigué : -Il faut prononcer la formule « vivamamynova » pour la surprise, lui révéla Ron. Toujours méfiant, Harry dégaina sa baguette (dans le pur style Lucky Luke face au redoutable Pat-La-Triche) et tira plus vite que son ombre. Euh non désolé, j'me plante là, c'est : et prononça avec précaution :« vivamamynova ». Alors jaillit du gâteau une divine silhouette en porte-jarretelles, bas résille, et bustier imitation léopard. Harry manqua de s'étouffer à cette vision puisque, en effet, cette « divine silhouette » n'était autre que celle de Dudley. A vrai dire, et en estompant les détails les plus répugnants, la graisse suintait de par tous les côtés du bustier, et entre chaque maille des bas résille se formait progressivement un délicat bourrelet. (imaginez un peu cette vision d'horreur ! moi j'préfère même pas...bwahhhhhhh) Après cinq bonnes minutes de contemplation effarée, Harry se re-retourna vers ses amis. Pendant qu'il les interrogeait du regard sur la gracieuse apparition, Dudley continuait de se dandiner sur l'air de « Happy Birthday », version Marylin Monroe. Fred et Georges, une fois l'effet de surprise passé, avaient été pris d'un fou rire inextinguible et ils gisaient donc lamentablement sur la pelouse tordus de rire, tandis que des Pokémons dansaient une gigue folle autour d'eux, un Rondoudou poussant même le raffinement jusqu'à entonner à son tour le fameux Happy Birthday. Ceux qui sont fans des Pokémons peuvent deviner la suite, mais c'est à nous qu'incombe la lourde tache d'informer les autres des prodigieux pouvoirs d'un Rondoudou. Cette joyeuse bestiole possède en effet la capacité de chanter de telle manière que tous ceux qui entendent sa voix mélodieuse s'endorment illico. Et ce fut ce qui arriva. Harry s'endormit debout, avant de chanceler et de plonger la tête la première dans la gâteau qui lui tendait les bras. Malheureusement pour lui et étant donné que ce cher garçon ronfle en dormant, il ingurgita un bon litre de crème chantilly par les narines, ce qui eut pour effet de le doper à mort et donc de le réveiller aussi sec. Il entreprit donc de faire taire le Rondoudou à grands coups de batteur à oeuf sur la gueule (Dans le pur style Ginny-la tigresse VS l'infâme team Rocket), et permit par ce geste héroïque le réveil immédiat des sorciers endormis. Il remarqua cependant que Dudley ne s'était pas endormi, ce qui signifiait qu'il ne s'agissait pas du vrai Dudley, mais uniquement d'une projection dans le style hologramme, (quelle perspicacité Harry !, çà change...) mais parfaitement réussie, à ce qu'il pouvait en juger. Une fois que le calme fut revenu au Terrier, excepté l'hologramme-Dudley qui entamait en ce moment un strip-tease dans les règles de l'art, Harry se re-re-retourna vers les deux zouaves toujours plantés là : -Euh, merci, ça me fait super plaisir.dit-il d'un ton hésitant. -Attends Harry, t'as pas tout vu encore, c'est réglable. Regarde, y a un bouton à la base du gâteau. Vas-y, appuie dessus. Avec appréhension, Harry s'exécuta, et aussitôt Dudley disparut au profit d'une silhouette plus envoûtante encore, j'ai nommé Cho Chang en guêpière rose bonbon. La mâchoire de Harry se décrocha à cette vision enchanteresse, sa langue se déroula dans toute sa démesure et ses yeux sortirent de ses orbites (comme le loup devant Betty Boop dans les tex avery). La délicate apparition faisait au héros survivant (totalement décérébré sur le moment) de petits clins d'?il aguicheurs en remuant langoureusement sur l'air de « I wanna be loved by you » (vous trouvez pas que l'auteur en fait un peu trop avec Marilyn ? ? ?) Alors que tous les mâles présents profitaient à fond du spectacle et que Ginny fulminait de rage (on se demande bien pourquoi ...), Hermione, toujours aussi pragmatique, fit apparaître un bocal et s'en fût recueillir la bave qui dégoulinait de la bouche de Harry, en vue de la réutiliser pour une potion (c'était mieux que la bave de crapaud paraissait-il, on ne contredit pas, elle l'a lu dans un livre). Quand elle eut rempli un semi- remorque de six tonnes avec tous ses bocaux, ce qui lui prit environ 22 secondes et 35 centièmes, vu la béatitude de Harry, elle appuya à son tour sur le bouton au pied du gâteau. Cho disparut peu à peu, dans un nuage de fumée rose, tandis qu' Harry reprenait lentement ses esprits (il est un peu long à la détente, mais on le comprends après le moment de béatitude totale qu'il vient de vivre...). -MAIS POURQUOI TU L'AS FAIT PARTIR ???? hurla celui-ci hors de lui (ben il est où alors ?? Dieu que je suis spirituelle.)en sortant de sa léthargie. Et à ce moment précis, Orangina rouge le psychopathe, sortit du gâteau, tronçonneuse à la main et toujours aussi méchant : -PARCEEEEEEEEEEEEEE QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !!!!! répondit-il.  
  
*Fin du chapitre 2*  
  
Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui... Si vous voulez la suite, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire... nan, vous voyez pas ? un petit indice : çà commence par « re » et çà finit par « views ». Vous voyez toujours pas ? bon, c'est un truc qui fait très très très très très très très très (etc.) plaisir aux auteurs quand ils en reçoivent... Si avec çà vous voyez pas, on peux plus rien pour vous, votre cas est malheureusement désespéré.  
  
Bon trêve de blablas, je tiens à préciser que ce chapitre à été à majorité- écrasante-rédigé par la prêtresse schtroumphique (applause plizzzzzzz). A plus tard donc pour de nouvelles aventures imaginés par nos cerveaux aliénés pour vous chers lecteurs (inexistants ?) A suivre uniquement si nous sommes ensevelies sous les feeds, d'où petit rappel de notre splendide adresse (ou de l'existence de ce pitit bouton nommé « submit review »):  
  
  
  
thedemi_best@hotmail.com  
  
un ptit bisou à Kestrel et Arizona gail, les seules qu'ont pris la peine de nous reviewer. Honte aux autres (si y en a.) 


	3. Juju, cinglé d'entre les cinglés, atterr...

UNE ANNEE TREPIDANTE A POUDLARD (ENCORE UNE !!!)  
  
Eeeet nous revoici sous vos acclamations de lecteurs en délire pour la suite des aventures de Harry et ses copains (expression nulle, si vous voulez mon avis). Sans plus attendre, et pour votre plus grand bonheur, voici donc L'OEUVRE !  
  
Heu, juste une p'tite remarque avant de commencer : il circule actuellement une pétition, lancée par nos parents indignes pour nous envoyer à l'asile le plus proche. Que vous vouliez la signer ou protester contre l'enfermement de deux génies dans la fleur de l'âge (c'est nous !!), il n'existe qu'un seul moyen, à savoir écrire à l'adresse suivante (ou de nous reviewer en masse par l'intermédiaire du bouton 'submit review') : thedemi_best@hotmail.com  
  
Commençons donc :  
  
Chapitre 3 - Juju, cinglé d'entre les cinglés, atterrit à Poudlard  
  
Cela prit environ deux semaines à Harry avant de se remettre de la vision de Cho Chang en guêpière, et lorsque enfin, il cessa de faire des rêves lubriques toutes les nuits (si si, c vrai !), la rentrée approchait. Toute la famille Weasley, accompagnée par Harry et Hermione, se rendit donc sur le Chemin de Traverse, par un beau mercredi ensoleillé (heu. ça existe en Angleterre ???) pour y faire leurs emplettes. Les quelques jours qui les séparaient du retour à Poudlard passèrent rapidement, avec leur quotas d'heureux moments (comme les parties de Quidditch, les blagues de Fred et George), et d'autres moins réjouissants, tels les devoirs de vacances donnés par Rogue, les incessantes litanies de Percy à propos de l'épaisseur des fonds de chaudrons ou la longueur des baguettes magiques, etc. Bientôt, il fut temps de retourner à Poudlard. C'est ainsi que toute la joyeuse bande se retrouva sur le quai 9 ¾ de King Cross au matin du 1er septembre. Durant le trajet qui les menait à la gare, les jumeaux prétextèrent avoir peur que leurs parents ne retrouvent pas le chemin du retour pour jouer au petit Poucet en semant derrière eux des Pralines Longue-Langue. Malgré le magistral savon que leur passa Mme Weasley, ils étaient excités comme des puces, sautillant partout à l'idée d'entamer leur septième et dernière année à Poudlard. D'un commun et tacite accord, ils s'étaient promis qu'ils entreraient dans la légende et laisseraient leur trace dans les annales de l'école par le biais de leur génie comique (hou, la grosse tête.). Comme d'habitude, Malefoy vint mettre son grain de sel avant qu'ils ne montent dans le train, toujours escorté de ses 2 fidèles gorilles de service : -Tiens, tiens, le balafré est de retour avec ses 2 poteaux, la belette (bwaahahaha !!!) et la sang de b... Mais avant que le beau blond (beuh, moi je trouve pas tant que ça, mais bon, je sais que pas mal de fanficeuses se pâment devant sa beauté pure, alors fayottons.) n'ait pu finir sa phrase, Ginny lança de toutes se forces sa Pokéball vers lui, ceci tout en entonnant de sa voix celinedionienne l'hymne fameux :  
  
« Pokemon, attrapez-les tous C'est notre histoire, Ensemble pour la victoire Pokémon, rien ne nous arrêtera C'est ensemble qu'on triomphera. »  
  
Mais elle fut soudain interrompu par un cri hystérique : « Splendiiiiiiiiiide !!! », cri poussé par un petit bonhomme avec des lunettes et des cheveux blonds teints, j'ai nommé Orlando (voui voui le producteur d'Hélène Ségara) : -Ma chérrrie, tou es fantastique, quelle voix, mamma mia !! Yé vais fairrre dé toi oune starr moundiale. Malheureusement, à cet instant précis, le côté rationnel de l'auteuse se ramène à toute blinde et lui fait remarquer que le sieur Orlando n'étant pas un sorcier, il ne peut se trouver sur le quai 9 ¾.  
  
Bref, revenons à nos moutons, ou plutôt à notre Pokéball. Adroitement lancée par l'ex-future star Ginny, la Pokéball atteignit Drago à la tête, libérant. le Grotadmorv apprivoisé.  
  
Afin que vous pov lecteurs vous suiviez un tant soit peu l'histoire, il convient de faire un bref retour en arrière. Après avoir essayer par tous les moyens de se débarrasser de cet embarrassant Pokémon qui lui collait aux basques, et en désespoir de cause, Ginny s'était finalement résignée à l'adopter officiellement. Cependant, lorsqu'il devenait trop collant voire franchement inquiétant, comme la fois où le avait oublié de se moucher et qu'il l'avait reluquée sans vergogne d'un air lubrique (car voyez-vous, les Grotadmorvs n'ont pas la même conception du beau que nous autres, humains -euh. lou, t'es sure qu'on est humaines nous ??? bah... on est pas des femelles Grotadmorv en tout cas...), c'est-à- dire, la plupart du temps, la jeune fille le laissait moisir dans sa Pokéball. Mais cette fois-ci, la créature bizarroïde allait enfin pouvoir servir à quelque chose...  
  
Donc, la bête (the bêïte), sous l'injonction de sa maîtresse, envoya un jet de morve verte surpuissant (dans le style karsher) qui mit le blondinet et sa garde rapprochée KO. C'est donc dans la joie et la bonne humeur qu'ils montèrent tous dans le train laissant les 3 affreux sur le quai (mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour leur sort, ils furent secourus -enfin surtout Drago- par Pansy Parkinson- tête de bouledogue, ceci au moyen d'un bouche à bouche bien gluant).  
  
  
  
S'étant installés confortablement dans un des compartiments, Harry, Hermione, Ron et Ginny allaient entamer une partie de bataille explosive lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée (et frappa Hermione de plein fouet, l'assommant sur le coup) dévoilant trois de leurs camarades gryffondoreux (vous les avez bien sur tous reconnus !) Neville, Dean et Seamus se bousculèrent pour entrer et une fois installés, ils entamèrent la discussion avec leurs amis (sauf Hermione bien sur, toujours en train de comater sur la banquette). Ils parlaient canons de Chudley et Eclairs de feu quand soudain, un cri suraigu retentit (et réveilla Hermione). C'était Ginny. -iiiiiiiiiiiihhhhhhhh, là, Harry, protège moi, il veut me faire du mal, lance lui un sort, tue-le ? Bousille lui la gueule ! ! ! Harry, surpris par tant d'agitation suivit du regard la chose non identifiée que pointait la rouquine. Il s'agissait un adorable petit lapinot roulé en boule à coté de Neville. En effet, ce dernier avait adopté ce petit lapin blanc et neurasthénique (zeugma ce coup ci !), nommé Kaya, après la mort tragique de son crapaud Trévor, qui s'était suicidé en sautant par la fenêtre du troisième étage après avoir compris que Kermit la grenouille, qu'il avait entr'aperçu à la télévision moldue, était plus belle que lui. L'affaire fut tout de même bien vite réglée puisque le petit animal passa le reste du voyage dans sa cage hors de portée de vue de Ginny. Par contre, celle-ci du faire face tout le voyage à la moquerie de ses camarades vis à vis de sa peur phobique (hou le pléonasme !) des lapins. (seul Ron prenait lamentablement sa défense étant lui même concerné de près par une phobie similaire ou presque) -(une question lou : qu'est-ce que t'as fumé ? D'où t'as vu qu'une araignée ressemblait à un lapin ? /euh bah... oh puis jvai même pas essayer de me rattraper... c'est une phobie sur les animaux -ou presque- qu'ils ont tout les deux ) Pour les fans (de carottes, haha !!! dieu que je suis spirituelle !) du blond, il se tint à carreaux durant tout le voyage ayant compris la leçon... Mais ce n'était que partie remise, ne dit-on pas : « la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid » ? Gniark, gniark, gniark...  
  
Arrivés en gare de Pré-au-Lard, tous les 5ème années rejoignirent les calèches enchantées qui les emmenèrent jusqu'au collège dans une féerie de luminescence (c'est pour la touche de poésie !lol !). 20 mn plus tard, ils prirent placent dans la grande salle, sous un amoncellement de gros nuages menaçants (rappelez-vous, le plafond est enchanté ! ! !) qui annonçait le retour imminent de THE Lord of the darkness, même si pour le moment il était occupé ailleurs (pour savoir où, lisez la fic de lou : « un jour pas comme pas comme les autres » J p'tite pub gratos./ hey ouais, pas bête çà... Courez lire ma-fic-qu'est-pas-longue- en-plus ! ! !)  
  
Tandis que le brouhaha se calmait lentement dans la Grande Salle, Ron demanda soudain : -Mais, Hermione, tu n'es pas préfète ! ? -Et bien, non, mon cher, répondit celle-ci agacée. Etant donné que la préfète de Gryffondor est toujours en poste... lui répondit une Hermione (qui arborait une splendide bosse, fruit de sa malheureuse confrontation avec la porte du compartiment) quelque peu décontenancée par la question (elle avait refoulée cette déception depuis le début des vacances grâce à une longue et coûteuse thérapie). Ils n'eurent pas le loisir de continuer plus longtemps leur passionnante conversation, étant donné que la répartition commença. Ils firent tous silence lorsque le choixpeau entama sa sempiternelle ritournelle (ja !! ça rime !!) :  
« j'suis pas vraiment canon,  
P't'être même un thon  
Mais ya pas plus fut-fut que moi  
Quand j'décide, c'est moi le roi  
J'ai toujours raison  
quand j'choisis votre maison  
R'mettez vous-en,  
vous y serez pour 7 ans  
Pensez que moi j'suis là depuis 1000ans  
Tout ce temps en attendant  
L'amooooouuuuuuur  
Le vrai, celui qui durera toujoooooouuuuuuurs  
(L'ardeur du couvre-chef fut vite calmée par le regard glacial que lui  
lança McGonagall, et oui, ça fout les boules ce truc !!)  
...*ici, couplet-sur-les-maisons-dont-on-vous-fait-grace-dans-notre-  
incroyable-bonté...*  
C'est donc pas la peine  
Que j'vous dise : à l'année prochaine »  
  
  
  
Une fois que la répartition fut terminée, Dumbledore demanda le silence, pour commencer son discours annuel de vieux-sage-qui-se-respecte :  
  
-Mes chers élèves, avant toute chose, je veux juste vous rappeler qu'il est strictement interdit d'aller dans la forêt interdite. Bien, nous voilà tous réunis pour entamer une nouvelle année placée sous le signe de la VIGILANCE CONSTANTE (vous auriez du voir ce bond qu'ils ont fait les pov élèves !!! hihi !!), comme le dirait un vieil ami. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que Voldemort est revenu à la vie (gros blanc dans la salle ponctué de quelques « c'est qui voldetruc ? » provenant de quelques 1eres années moldues), mais ne vous affolez pas pour rien, Poudlard est le lieu où vous êtes le plus en sûreté sur cette terre (« hhhhhhhaaaaaaaaa » de soulagement général) donc je ne veux pas vous inquiéter davantage et par conséquent je vous laisse déguster ce savoureux repas préparé par nos elfes de maison (Hermione serra les poings). Mes enfants, à l'attaque ! » (Hou le morfale !) Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ! Tous les élèves, affamés, s'étaient jetés sur la nourriture à profusion que proposait la table et se goinfraient à présent comme des porcs. Ron-le-ventre-sur-pattes était le plus acharné d'entre eux, puisqu'avec une cuisse de poulet dans une main, une part de pudding dans l'autre, une assiette regorgeant de mets délicieux et la bonne partie d'un paquet de bonbons à la menthe dans la bouche, il trouvait encore le moyen de se battre pour la possession d'un homard... (dans le pur style crevard...).  
  
A la fin du repas, Dumbledore-qui-commence-à-se-faire-gateux, rappela les élèves qui commençaient à rejoindre leurs dortoirs : -hhhhooooo, mais attendez, j'ai oublié de vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ! Je vous demande donc de faire une ovation à cette star intergalactique, j'ai nommé notre cher Julien Lepers arrivé tout droit de France pour vous. Le susnommé se leva d'un bond en arborant un sourire Colgate éclatant. Il portait sur la poitrine un petit badge qui annonçait : « Vous pouvez m'appelez Juju » (gros blanc dans la salle, tous les élèves sont trop ahuris de voir débarquer un tel OVNI pour réagir et Rogue, toujours fidèle à lui même, lui lance un regard-tellement-meurtrier-qu'il-aurait-pu-tuer- Voldie-sur-le-champ-mais-qui-n'a-heureusement-aucun-effet-sur-notre-cher- Juju-habitué-à-la-jalousie-des-autres-parce-qu'il-est-beau-comme-un-dieu) (lesauteurs précisent que pour la beauté de Juju, c'est pour l'histoire, pas l'expression de leur admiration béate, loin de là).  
  
**  
  
Voili voilou, c'est finitou !! enfin juste pour aujourd'hui, vous inquiétez po, ou plutôt si inquiétez vous, ça va pas s'arrêter là, on a trois milliards de tonnes d'idées débiles à caser. Enfin, si vous voulez nous encourager dans notre thérapie (grâce à cette fic, on libère toutes nos pulsions refoulées et comme ça on se chope pas un maladie psychique),, n'hésitez po !  
  
Nous tenons ( oui nous les mââââgnifiques lou et prêtresse schtroumphique) tout de même à faire deux annonces : -Si quelqu'un a des idées et souhaite écrire un chapitre de cette ?uvre , c'est très possible, il suffit d'envoyer un ptit mess à cette adresse : thedemi_best@hotmail.com  
  
-Nous bavons de reconnaissance sur nos revieweuses :  
  
*Arizona Gail : Voui voui !!! On adore tes feeds, ils sont trop sympas !!!! T'inquiète pas pour la santé des Pokémons, on leur tricote des pulls en laine de chèvre pour qu'ils puissent supporter le rude climat de la perfide Albion ! Tu remarqueras que le lapin blanc est enfin apparu, sous la forme de Kaya le neurasthénique. Bon dac, il a pas de montre, mais qd même !  
  
*Kestrel : bon, pour ce coup-ci, on a fait un effort, on a mis du mauve !!! c mieux ?  
  
*Marjolaine : On devrait former un club de tarées ! On pourrait s'appeler le Club des Trois !!! Bon, je sais pour l'inspiration, c po ça, mais c mieux que par exemple, voyons « les quatre Télétubbies qui sont que trois », non ? Ptet pas en fait. En tout cas, immenses mercis et surtout, on attend la tienne de fic !  
  
*Hiroshima : hahaha !!! Bon, si ton père s'inquiète, t'as qu'à lui dire que tu viens d'être admise dans la société fermée citée ci-dessus, c'est-à-dire « les quatre Télétubbies qui étaient que trois mais qui maintenant sont quatre ». Ou alors, tu invoques l'Orangina Rouge du deuxième chapitre et tu fais en sorte qu'il décapite ton popa ! c'est toi qui vois !  
  
*Morgann : alors quoi ? t'aimes pas l'anatomie de Dudley ? Si tu veux, Juju peut faire un strip lui aussi !! remarque, ptet que tu préfèrerais qq1 com Drago ou Harry, mais ça va pas être possible, vu que, c un secret mais on le dit tout fort, sous leurs habits, y sont couverts d'écailles !!!! et vertes les écailles !!! On vous épargne un minimum, c'est notre devoir ! 


	4. un 1er cours de potion haut en couleurs

UNE ANNEE TREPIDANTE A POUDLARD (ENCORE UNE !!!)  
  
Et voici pour vous, chers lecteurs, la quatrième partie de notre oeuvre magistrale (qui a su se faire attendre, n'est-ce pas Maud ? ! Mais ne la blâmons pas -ouh c'est nul !- elle avait une tonne de boulot...) *Ben quoi, pour une fois que je bosse un peu, faudrait plutôt m'encourager. * Bon enfin bref, trêve de blablatages, revenons à nos moutons, ou plutôt à notre Juju qui n'attend que nous pour commencer...  
  
Chapitre 4 : un 1er cours de potion . haut en couleurs !  
  
Après l'atterrissage magistral du Frenchy questionneur dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard, les élèves refluèrent le plus vite possible vers leur dortoir respectif, poussés par la peur du gai luron alias Juju pour ne pas le nommer (effrayant c'te bête là !). Cet empressement donna d'ailleurs lieu à un mémorable embouteillage au niveau de l'imposante porte de la salle. Dans la bousculade, le brave mais con Blaise Zabini (un personnage dont tout le monde se fout, les auteurs de fics ne sachant même pas si c'est un gars ou une fille... c'est vous dire l'importance de ce(tte) cher(e) Blaise. Dans l'hypothétique, on va dire que c'est un mec) * Euh, Lou, où t'as vu que Blaise c'était un prénom de fille toi ?* se fit piétiner par ses gentils et attentionnés camarades et le pauvre trépassa sous le nombre. Il essaya en vain de léguer une dernière pensée philosophique à l'humanité : « Paaaannsy j. » Mais Ron, dans un pur souci d'humanité, lui écrasa délicatement la gueule de ses gros sabots avant qu'il ne l'eut achevée. Ainsi finit le brave Serpentard, regretté par. euh personne en fait.  
  
  
Malgré ces tragiques événements, Harry, Ron et Hermione arrivèrent sain et saufs devant l'entrée de la tour de Gryffondor. Là, une horde de filles en délire avaient entamé un sitting. Harry se demanda en quoi la grosse dame pouvait susciter un si vif intérêt, mais lorsqu'il s'approcha pour constater de quoi il retournait, ce ne fut pas la grosse dame qu'il vit. En effet, celle-ci, après vingt ans de bons et loyaux services, avait filé en lune de miel romantique avec le chevalier de Catogan. La brave femme avait été remplacé au pied levé par, et c'était là la cause de l'hystérie féminine collective, le sublimissime, le splendissime, le gigantissime. Orlando Bloom. (Ok, je fais de la démagogie, mais pas seulement si on va par là, parce qu'en fait, Orly, je le boufferais bien tout cru aussi moi !). En effet, à la place de l'habituel tableau trônait maintenant un magnifique portrait du sieur Orly, qui comme il se devait, était animé. Voilà pourquoi, on pouvait l'admirer dans son rôle de composition, Legolas, avec un sourire à tomber par terre aux lèvres, (miam les lèvres ! ben quoi ?), et même, des mains (deux !) et encore plus extraordinaires, deux épaules, à la fois fines et puissantes, parfaites quoi. Une de chaque côté. -Enfin, n'épiloguons pas, je ne voudrais pas rendre jalouses toutes les Orliettes (c'est comme clodettes) qui hallucinent sur le forum, et à qui je me dois de dire la vérité : désolée les fille, mais Orly, il est rien qu'à moi, et en plus, il vous fait dire qu'il est désolé, mais que comme je suis l'amour de sa vie, il ne pourra pas trop s'occuper de vous.(hum Maud, tu nous parleras de tes amours APRES la fic)-  
  
Bref, pour retourner à notre histoire, apparemment, le beau Orlando n'était pas insensible aux supplications des jeunes filles en chaleur, puisqu'il entamait à leur demande un strip-tease langoureux (c'est pour vous consoler un peu les filles, mais ne rêvez pas, c'est qu'un poster). La raison des sorcières gryffondoreuses semblait être irrémédiablement perdue quand retentit du fond du couloir une joyeuse mélodie qui les arracha toutes à leur contemplation béate :  
  
Voici venu le temps,  
Des rires et des chants  
Dans l'île aux enfants  
C'est tous les jours le printemps  
C'est le pays joyeux  
Des enfants heureux  
Des monstres gentils  
Oui c'est un paradis.  
  
La foule, qui était encore quelques instants auparavant en total délire, se figea brutalement dès le début de la chanson. Quand apparut à l'angle du couloir une main orange vif, des cris fusèrent : « Casimiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir !!!!! » (À prononcer comme Patriiiiiick). Un raz-de- marée féminin déferla sur le dernier dinosaure (merde, lui c'est Denver). La morale de cet événement, c'est qu'on a beau être sublimissime, on ne fait jamais le poids face aux héros de notre enfance (perso, Casimir, c'était pas à l'époque de mon enfance, donc je reste à contempler Orly). Ron, lui- même, se précipita sur celui qu'il considérait comme son modèle. Vive comme l'éclair, Hermione lança le sort « cave canem », et le malheureux rouquin se fit quasiment étrangler par la laisse qui apparut brutalement autour de son cou. Indifférente aux borborygmes étouffés de son ami, celle-ci le traîna jusque devant le portrait sous le vert regard ébahi (quel zeugma nul !) du jeune Potter. -Hermione, comment ça se fait que tu sois pas sous le charme du bellâtre ? -Harry, je t'ai déjà dit que je n'aimais pas quelqu'un simplement parce qu'il était beau, répondit Hermione sur un ton hautain. -Herm'. -Bon, ok, c'est juste que je préfère le *sic* grand et fort Ouroukaï qui est sous les ordres de Saroumane. -. -Bon, aide-moi à porter Ron à l'intérieur !  
  
Harry, encore trop sonné par la réponse de son amie (mais plus pour longtemps avec des goûts pareils), obéit sans rien dire. Hermione prononça le mot de passe « Amin mela lle, prêtresse schtroumphique » (ben quoi ?), auquel Legolas répondit par « C'est exact, elle est l'amour de ma vie »(ahem, no comment), puis il s'effaça pour les laisser entrer dans la tour. Une fois qu'ils se furent affalés dans les fauteuils, Hermione annula le sort, ce qui n'était pas trop tôt, étant donné que le pauvre Ron commençait à prendre une délicate teinte violacée, du plus bel effet avec sa tignasse de feu. Une fois que celui-ci eu retrouvé l'usage de la parole, il tenta d'expliquer son mouvement de passion pour le dinosaure : -Vous comprenez, je me sens proche de lui. Enfin, c'est la seule personne qui soit de la même couleur que mes cheveux, et voyez comme il assume ça bien. Il est tellement libre, affranchi, indifférent aux sarcasmes, et puis cette couleur lui va à ravir. (mwahahahahaha !)  
Dés le début de la phrase, les deux Gryffondors s'étaient effondrés dans le canapé, morts de rire. Non pas à cause de ce que le rouquin disait, bien que selon moi ce soit franchement hilarant, mais plutôt à cause de la façon dont il le disait. En fait, la laisse avait quelque peu endommagé les cordes vocales du jeune Weasley, et celui ci se retrouvait avec la voix du célèbre Farinelli, fameux castra s'il en est. Vexé par l'attitude de ses amis, Ron monta se coucher vite fait, non sans leur avoir jeté un noir regard (je me la joue un peu à l'anglaise pour les adjectifs ces temps- ci.). Quand enfin le fou rire des deux zouaves cessa, ce qui prit à peine une demie décennie, ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher, afin d'être en forme pour leur première journée de cours, qui, ô rage, ô désespoir, commençait par un cours du très aimable Rogue.  
  
Le lendemain matin, après leurs ablutions matinales, les trois amis allèrent déjeuner, Ron boudant toujours un petit peu mais résistant à la tentation de parler, ses cordes vocales n'ayant pas encore parfaitement récupéré. Quand ils se furent bien gavés de pancakes et de jus de citrouille, ils se dirigèrent sans grand enthousiasme vers les cachots du joyeux Sevy.  
Dès le début du cours, le professeur trouva le moyen d'enlever dix points à gryffondor parce qu'il estimait que la robe de Parvati était trop courte. Il est vrai qu'elle découvrait presque ses chevilles et que cela avait le pouvoir de dévergonder les esprits purs des Serpentard (et oui, le cours de potions était encore commun aux deux maisons).  
  
Une fois que Rogue eut terrorisé deux ou trois fois Neville, rabaissé cinq ou six fois Harry et complimenté vingt cinq fois Malefoy, il estima qu'il avait rempli son office et entra dans le vif du sujet : -Bien, aujourd'hui, nous allons réaliser une potion de umfarbus, qui permet de changer la couleur d'un objet ou d'un être. La potion en elle-même est assez simple à préparer, mis à part pour les simples d'esprit comme Londubat, cela s'entend, mais elle nécessite une agitation vigoureuse.  
  
A ces mots, Harry faillit tomber de sa chaise. Il regarda Ron, qui lui aussi avait dans les yeux cette lueur malicieuse qui laissait deviner que lui aussi avait eu cette idée merveilleuse, à savoir. utiliser le batteur à oeufs trois vitesses que Mr Weasley avait offert à Harry. D'un commun et tacite accord, Ron et lui firent comme si ce plan hilarant et machiavélique n'avait jamais germé dans leur ciboulot secoué. Ils préparèrent donc correctement leur potion, jusqu'à la phase de touillage intensif. Quand il fut temps d'agiter, Harry prononça tout bas la formule Electrificatum, qui fournit l'énergie nécessaire au batteur à oeufs pour fonctionner. Aussitôt, l'engin se mit en route en émettant un ronronnement doux et régulier. Harry régla la vitesse sur 1 et plongea les batteurs dans la potion. Ron et lui était au bord de l'implosion, tant ils se retenaient pour ne pas exploser de rire et essayer d'avoir l'air le plus concentré possible, comme si ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire était parfaitement normal. Comme de bien entendu (j'adore cette expression), Sevy ne tarda pas à s'apercevoir que quelque chose de pas net se tramait au fond de la classe, il s'approcha donc lentement de la table des deux amis, et il faillit suffoquer de rage quand il vit l'ustensile. Tout congestionné, il réussit tout de même à articuler : -Potter, Weasley, qu'est-ce que c'est que... ça ? -Oh, monsieur, répondit Ron le plus innocemment du monde, c'est un batteur à oeufs. C'est très pratique. Voyant que les yeux du professeur n'allaient pas tarder à lancer des éclairs, Harry s'empressa d'ajouter : -C'est vrai monsieur ! Regardez, si je passe à la vitesse 3, la maximum, l'agitation est vraiment vigoureuse et .  
  
Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, car lorsqu'il enclencha la troisième vitesse, l'agitation devint tellement vigoureuse (c'est le cas de le dire !), qu'un mini tourbillon de potion se forma dans le chaudron et de grandes quantités furent projetées à travers toute la classe. Malheureusement, le professeur Rogue qui n'avait cessé de se rapprocher durant toute la durée de la « conversation », reçu la majorité de la potion en pleine figure, et comme il ouvrait la bouche pour retirer des points à Gryffondor, il en absorba une bonne rasade. Quand Hermione, qui avait fermé les yeux pour échapper à la vue du carnage, souleva ses paupières, elle ne pu s'empêcher de hurler de rire (Quand à Harry et Ron, n'en parlons même pas, ils étaient sous la table, les larmes aux yeux!) Même Malefoy et sa clique n'en pouvaient plus... Le professeur Rogue avait en effet la tête bleue des mers du sud, le torse rose fushia et le bas du corps mauve criard. « Oups »... Harry eut un petit sourire d'excuse, démentit par ses yeux verts, pétillants de malice.  
  
*Fin du chapitre*  
  
Et bah oui c'était pas long... Mais c'était drôle quand même nan ? Bon, tout de suite, les réponses à nos chers revieweuses : · Déborah G : ouh ! honte à nous ! on a oublié de te répondre la dernière fois (mais on se rattrape vite, isn't it ?) enfin bref, pour les chouettes chapitres (et pour notre quota élevé de déballage de débilités à la seconde aussi !), on s'y emploie ardemment, même si c'est parfois dur psychologiquement, on tient le coup, pour ne pas décevoir nos lecteurs, qui comptent sur nous. (n'est-ce pas ? *blanc dans la salle* hey revenez ! bon c'est vrai que j'ai été très sérieuse sur ce coup là, jvais me rattraper à la prochaine réponse...) · Kestrel (le hasard comme de par hasard !) : le shit il arrive *fait tourner Maud !* (et là, kes, tu les vois pas les pitits n'éléphants ROSES qui volent dans le ciel ?)nan sans dec' on réserve pleins de trucs tordus à nos persos et en particulier, l'expérimentation de... oups, j'en ai déjà trop dit ! (mwahahahahahah tu verras bien dans la suite ! gniark !). Pour ce qui est de la continuation, pas de blem, en revanche pour la rapidité... heu çà pourra varier... · Bibi : LOL ! en espérant que tu seras encore trop mdr ce coup ci ! · Marjolaine : (jlaisse à Maud le soin de répondre vu que le feed m'était pas adressé...*boude*) boude pas Lou !!! T'es quand même vachement impliqué dans cte fic ! en fait. autant que moi pour tout dire. Bon, stop, alors pour Marjolaine : dsl de pas avoir répondu plus tôt mais comme l'a justement fait remarqué la folledingue, je suis méga overbookée en ce moment. Saleté de bac, va ! Bon, n'empêche t'as raison, les feeds comme ça, c trop miam !!! alors surtout fo pas hésiter ! Et au fait, nous dégénérées du cerveau ? naaaaannnn ?? Bon, oki, je l'admets, ça nous arrive d'être un peu jetées, mais c rare quand même. Quoi hum ? Bon dac, g pensé à une aubergine, mais si je me rappelle bien, toi c'était une tomate, alors. · Arizona Gail : (le meilleur pour la fin !) : nous en veuillez pas les autres, Mais Arizona, c'est la crème des feedbackeuses, le must du must (mais je m'égare là) : un Orlando s'en va, un autre arrive ! (mais ce n'est pas Orly chéri le nouveau compère de Juju... Il va bientôt apparaître mais faudra quand même me laisser le temps d'écrire le prochain chapitre !). Comme jvoulais pas que çà soit Ron qui s'en prenne plein la gueule encore une fois et ben c'est Hermione qu'a tout morflé pour changer ! Et puis ben je crois qu'on est bien parties pour incorporer des bouts de chansons à chaque chapitres (on verra bien...). et schtroumpfs VS pokémons, çà sera peut-être pas pour tout de suite vu qu'a les base, les schtroumpf sont pacifiques, nan ? Mais pour une apparition des schtroumpf, tu peu y compter ! LOU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! C'EST SCHTROUMPHS !!! Avec un H !!!!! Enfin, ceux que je connais en tout cas, et c'est vrai que c pas exactement des bêtes bleues. Comment ça personne ne capte ? C'est po grave, mais quand même : VIVE LA COMMUNAUTE SCHTROUMPHIQUE !!! (sauf les méchants aquaschtroumphs !).  
  
Allez, @+ tout le monde. Ohhhhhhhhhhh !!! STOP ! Avant de partir, je rappelle juste un truc méga important, à savoir.. Nan, vous devinez pas. ouiiiiii, c'est presque ça. bravo !!!!! L'adresse des deux plus grandes frappadingues que la terre ait porté (tant qu'on assume, ça va.): thedemi_best@hotmail.com 


	5. le grand jeu, the big gameuh!

Une année trépidante à Poudlard (encore une !!)__

Voui voui, nous revoici, toujours aussi déjantées, même en cette période d'examen. En effet, nos chers et tendres parents espéraient que les divers bac calmeraient nos ardeurs, mais ce n'est point le cas du tout, puisque nous voici !!!!! Bon, ce coup-ci, épisode gratiné pour les fans de Juju, avec moult anecdotes, et j'en ai bien peur, moult désillusions… Si vous voulez réagir à ces âneries monstrueuses (attention quand même, quand c'est précisé qu'on ne rigole pas, c'est vrai !!!), une seule adresse (ou un ptit bouton !!)…

 thedemi_best@hotmail.com 

Sur, ce c'est partiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!

Chapitre 5 : Le grand jeu

La rumeur de l'accident en potion prit bien vite une ampleur démesurée et tous à Poudlard, du calamar géant à Miss Teigne en passant par Mme Trelawney, étaient au courant de la mésaventure de Rogue. Les rumeurs les plus folles couraient à son sujet, les élèves (et surtout certains Gryffondors dont on taira le nom) étant les plus enclins à calomnier au sujet du malheureux professeur : il se retrouvait à présent affublé de cornes, d'une queue en tire bouchon et de pieds griffus des plus seyants.

Sa réputation du plus Ténébreux (ouahh !!!! ténébreux, voilà qui plaira à certaines détraquées, dont je tairais le nom. Bon, ok, par ex, celles qui écrivent des fics en 2 tomes, qui parlent de vengeance… tu te sens pas visée Ikuko ?) et Terrifiant professeur de Poudlard était ruinée à jamais (quel dommage mes aïeux…).

Bien sûr, les auteur de ce « crime innommable » furent sévèrement châtiés (bien que pas assez au goût de Rogue qui aurait bien remis les châtiments corporels au goût du jour « on leur tirera dessus avec des balles rouillées pour qu'ils chopent le tétanos… ») et Harry et Ron écopèrent donc d'un malheureux petit 3-semaines-de-soirées-non-stop-à-récurrer-mon-bureau-sans-magie. Les autres Gryffondors, quand à eux, récoltèrent chacun 10 pts en moins pour avoir ri de la mésaventure du professeur de potions. Et Hermione, la plus mal lotie, se vit encore retirer 5 autres pts pour sa non-assistance à professeur en danger, en tant que Miss-je-sais-tout-et-je-prévoit-tout-grace-à-ma-formidable-intelligence, elle aurait pu prévenir Rogue de se qui se tramait dans son dos. (La jeune fille jugea inutile de lui préciser qu'elle ne possédait pas de don de clairvoyance mais dû utiliser environ trois milliards de tonnes de Labello, vu qu'elle s'était déchiqueté les lèvres à force de se les mâchouiller pour ne pas protester devant tant d'injustice.). Les Serpentards furent épargnés comme d'habitude, eux aussi victimes de la mesquinerie des Gryffondors (on va les plaindre tiens…)

Chaque soir, Harry et Ron revenaient éreintés au dortoir et s'endormaient de suite. Harry avait remarqué que depuis qu'il avait entamé sa punition, il faisait des rêves de plus en plus bizarres ayant tous Rogue pour protagoniste principal, par exemple, il avait imaginé un strip-tease du joyeux drille. Pour la référence, revoyez the full monty… Cette nuit encore son rêve ne faillissait pas à la règle :

***********rêve d'Harry************

Un jour où les Gryffondors de 5e année s'ennuyaient à mourir dans leur cours de potion, (pour changer) le trio infernal (et j'ai nommé Harry, Mione et Ron, mesdames et messieurs!) décida de concocter une potion en mélangeant plein de trucs bizarres dedans, ce qui eut pour effet de déclencher un gros BOUM et la colère de notre bien-aimé Roguichounet:

  
-Potter, Granger et Weasley, mais qu'est ce que vous avez encore foutu comme conneries!? (excusez mon langage peu orthodoxe)

  
-eeeeeeeeuuuuuuuuuuuuh....

  
Juste au moment où ils allaient trouver une excuse appropriée, une voix surgit de nulle part:

  
-Sévichouchoooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

  
Le plus grand gaffeur de Poudlard, et oui, notre Jamesie national, traversa la pièce 

en...hum...flottant, pour aller faire 2 gros smacks bien baveux à la banane (ne me demandez pas pourquoi) à un Séverus bien étonné.

  
-Ouais, s'écria Harry, c'est mon vieux, il est revenu!

  
-Coucou fiston!

  
-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

  
Ça, c'était rogue, avant qu'il ne réussisse à se suicider en sautant par la fenêtre (je sais, on est dans les cachots), Jamesie lui arracha sa perruque (qui l'eut cru?) et fichu le camp avant que Sevie ne se rende compte ne ce qui c'était passé.

*******fin du rêve (on remarquera la nette tendance de notre cher Harry à faire des rêves quelque peu psychédéliques) ********

Le jeudi arriva bien vite, et avec lui, le 1er cours de Défense contre les forces du mal de l'année pour Gryffondors et Serpentards de 5eme année (et oui, encore un cours commun). Tous appréhendaient la rencontre avec Juju, ayant entendu les pires horreurs sur son compte (on vous passe l'épisode raconté par les frangins Weasley avec moult détails croustillants) et c'est donc à reculons, qu'ils prirent place dans la salle de classe, négligeant (comme par hasard) les place du 1er rang. Seule Hermione (et son courage gryffondoresque légendaire) eut l'audace de s'installer pile poil en face du bureau du prof. Même si cela a pour conséquence de briser le mythe, il nous faut préciser que c'est principalement qu'elle ne faillissait jamais à son code de conduite de parfaite petite fayote et aussi que le Juju étant un brin célèbre, même si ce n'est qu'auprès des vieilles biques moldues et de votre auteuse favorite, à savoir moi, Maud, bref, la jeune rêvait d'un autographe (mwahaha !!! moi j'en ai un !!!!).

10 min plus tard, Juju fit une entrée en fanfare dans la classe où régnait un silence mortel. Quelques élèves, qui s'étaient assoupis, firent un bond en l'air en entendant la porte se fracasser contre le mur. Et oui, je peux en témoigner, la bêïte est encore vigoureuse…

«Veuillez me pardonner pour mon retard, très chers élèves, j'avais quelques affaires à régler... Mais sans plus attendre, commençons notre grand jeu ! »

Tous les élèves le regardèrent bouche bée et Hermione leva timidement sa main...

« Oui, jeune damoiselle ? »

« Euh, on est pas la pour travailler ? ! On à les buses quand même à la fin de l'année... » dit-elle en s'attirant les foudres de ses camarades.

« Mais si bien sur ! Vous allez apprendre en jouant ! » Hermione était atterrée : comment pouvait-on travailler tout en s'amusant ? (un des grands mystères insoluble de l'univers) cependant, contrairement à elle, la plupart des élèves commençaient à se détendre un peu, quand...

« Bon alors, nous allons commencer avec 4 volontaires »

Un silence de mort suivit cette demande, et seule Hermione se démenait l'épaule à essayer de toucher le plafond avec son doigt.

« Ooooouuuiiiiiii, c'est bien, Mademoiselle ? »

« Granger, Hermione Granger »

« Eh bien, venez me rejoindre Mademoiselle Granger ! »

Le décor de question pour un champion se matérialisa subitement sur l'estrade devant l'œil ébahit de la populace. Hermione ne s'en formalisa pas et alla rejoindre promptement son cher professeur. En bonus, les élèves eurent droit au fameux chauffeur de salle, qui se nomme Christophe pour les fans (et c'est pas de la blague) et qui a un humour encore pire que celui de Juju, ce qui n'est pas peu dire, vous pouvez me croire.

« Pas d'autres volontaires ? Eh bien vous ne me laissez pas le choix alors... » Juju prononça la formule « revelatum tercio » et aussitôt 3 noms apparurent dans les airs.

« Je vais donc demander à messieurs Drago Malefoy, Neville Longdubat, et Gregory Goyle de bien vouloir me rejoindre sous les acclamations de la foule en délire ! ! ! »

Les 3 autres concurrents s'approchèrent en traînant des pieds, Drago marmonnant un quelconque « si mon père savait ça », Goyle avait un air de totale incompréhension collé sur le visage et Neville appréhendant un peu la suite des événements.

« Très bien, alors nous voici tous réunis pour une nouvelle édition de « question pour un champion spéciale sorciers » (un petit panneau « applause » apparut tenu par le chauve Christophe)

Les 4 élèves, mus par une pulsion incontrôlable, s'installèrent derrière leur pupitre attitré (voui voui, avec leur nom dessus, en majuscule et sans faute, qui devient bleu quand on buzze. D'ailleurs, je me dois de casser un mythe, mais le buzzer ne s'allume pas vraiment en fait, ils le rajoutent au montage, désolée…) et Juju enchaîna : 

« Ce soir, 4 candidats sont ici pour votre plus grand plaisir et vont tenter de répondre à mes questions, très ardues. Ils se côtoient peut-être en cours, mais ils se disent tous ce soir « je vais devenir le pire cauchemar de mon camarade » » (dixit lui en vrai !!!!)

Il fit un bref topo des règles du jeu aux élèves horrifié et sortit... LES FICHES (que serait Juju sans ses fiches, on vous le demande ! ! ! donc, jaunes les fiches, avec, et je m'excuse encore de casser le mythe, toutes ses blagues. Et je déconne pas ! Il y a un mec qui est payé pour parler avec les candidats avant l'émission, et qui lui prépare des blagues en fonction du candidat. Les autres blagues, c'est le chauffeur de salle qui les souffle…). La partit commença après le traditionnel « ta ta taaaa ta ta taaaa tadattata ! » :

« Attention, une question de Quidditch pour commencer... quelleestlafigurespécialedeViktor

Krum ? » (Sans dec, ce type a une diction de feu, je dois bien lui accorder ça !)

« Hein ! ? « dit Drago devant l'incompréhensibilité de la question.

« Quoi ? ! » enchaîna Neville, lui aussi, largué.

« ... » (Goyle s 'est endormi)

« La pente de Groski ! ! ! » hurla Hermione en massacrant son buzzer. Harry et Ron se regardèrent horrifiés.

Juju parcouru sa fiche, et la sentence tomba :

« Non, c'était presque ça, la bonne réponse était : « la feinte de Wronsky » 

« Hooo » dans la salle, encouragé par Christophe le chauffeur de salle.

Hermione, dégoûtée, arbora une moue boudeuse durant le restant de la partie.

« Et on continue, cette fois ci avec une question d'Herbologie Mesdames Messieurs: Outrouvetonlamandragore ? »

Neville fut plus vif qu'Hermione (qui ne s'était toujours pas remise de la question précédente) et livra la bonne réponse à notre Juju qui exultait (pour les incultes, c au pied d'un gibet, quand un mec vient de se faire pendre…).

« Ooooouuuuuiiiiiiiii ! ! ! 2 pts pour monsieur Longdubat ! »

La partie continua sur ce rythme...

Et on attaqua la 2eme partie de l'émission après l'élimination de Goyle. Hermione avait été la première sélectionnée, puis Neville et enfin, Drago, Goyle stagnant aux alentours de -25 points.

« Ce soir, 4 thèmes au choix : « vie et moeurs des crapauds occidentaux », « un-thème-hyper-supra-méga-compliqué-dont-tout-le-monde-se-fout », « les plus grandes sorcières depuis 1213 », et « comment se protéger des sortilèges noirs ».

Hermione excella comme toujours et totalisa 4 bonnes réponses sur son thème des sorcières les plus célèbres. (Elle avait découvert le féminisme cet été et avait déjà engloutit tous les livres moldus et sorciers qu'elle avait pu trouver sur le sujet). La jeune suffragette regrettait même que l'égalité des sexes règne à Poudlard, puisque cela lui ôtait le plaisir de militer dans les couloirs en hurlant des slogans tels : « les hommes au fourneaux, les femmes à la biblio ! »

Neville, quand à lui, s'en sortit plutôt bien en totalisant 3 réponses justes à la suite. Il avait juste bloqué sur la question « Quel est le nom de la mare où naquit Crapotin le jeune, 1er roi de tous les crapauds ? » (c'est compréhensible !)

Et Drago, se planta sur toute la ligne, ne récoltant qu'une misérable bonne réponse à la question « qui est le seul à avoir survécu au sortilège de la mort ? » (c'est vrai qu'il est plus fort pour LANCER des sortilèges noirs, que pour s'en protéger). Dégoûté d'avoir sauvé son honneur grâce à Potter, il se carapata en vitesse dans les toilettes des mecs et se pendit avec la chasse d'eau. Désolée pour les fans. Bon, bon, ok, tapez pas, hop, d'un tour de stylo magique je vous le ressuscite... Hum, passons.

Hermione et Neville s'affrontèrent donc en combat singulier, luttant pour la possession d'un maaaaaaaagnifique exemplaire relié de l'histoire de Poudlard.

« Question politique maintenant. Hermione, vous avez la décision… 

-Je prends la main !

-D'accord, et bien c'est à vous donc eeeeeeet Top, Qui suis-je ? Je suis né en 1921 et je passe mon enfance dans le Yorkshire entouré de poules et de poussins. Actuellement le1erministreactueldelamagie... » 

Biiiiiiiiiipppp Hermione écrasa son malheureux buzzer et s'écria : « Cornélius Fudge ! ! ! »

Juju lui accorda 4pts et la partie continua, s'achevant sur la prévisible et écrasante victoire d'Hermione qui récolta 9 pts pour sa maison et l'exemplaire promis de l'histoire de Poudlard.

Neville, quand à lui, récolta 7 pts et reçut les félicitations de ses camarades gryffondors 

« Ouais mec, tu t'es battu comme un chef » lui lança Dean et lui donnant une grande tape dans le dos qui l'envoya valdinguer sur Pansy.

A présent, la classe exultait, et tous (sauf Crabbe et Goyle qui n'avait toujours pas compris le but - ni même d'ailleurs les règles - du jeu) voulaient participer au grand jeu de Juju. Malheureusement, la sonnerie mit fin à leurs rêves de gloire (momentanément reportés au prochain cours) et c'est le cœur léger et le sourire aux lèvres qu'ils sortirent de classe.

Fiiiiiiiiiiiiin du 5eme chapitre

Bien bien bien, voici donc la cinquième partie… Il me faut préciser qu'elle a été majoritairement rédigée par Lou, tandis que moi, pauvre Maud, je n'ai servit qu'a ajouter deux ou trois détails par ci par là et bien entendu à ajouter des anecdotes sur Juju et son splendide jeu (37% de part de marché chaque soir…sans dec !), ayant passé cinq jours en compagnie de la Bêïte et de ses acolytes … (et je plaisante pas !). Et puis moi Lou, j'voudrai quand même féliciter Maud pour son bousillage magistral de mythe en direct (vous remarquerez quand même tous les petits détails croustillants)

 Bien, il nous faut maintenant ovationner, la mâââgnifique, la splendississime… Déborah G. qui a été la seule à répondre à notre proposition (participer à l'écriture de la fic). C'est donc elle l'auteuse du « rêve de Harry »… On l'applaudit bien fort, tu peux recommencer quand tu veux… et les autres, n'hésitez pas non plus…

Remerciements ( dsl de pas developper + pour cette fois, mais y'a les révisions qu'attendent qd même... Qui a dit qu'on bossait pas ? ? ?)

-Deborah G

-Arizona Gail

-Lou Chan

-Clochette

- et Momo, même si elle a pas envoyé le feed…


End file.
